Phinabella: Ahora Sé que Te Amo
by PhinaBella987
Summary: Basado 10 años en futuro del capítulo Actúa según tu edad ¿pero será demasiado para que, los comiencen su relación? Averigualo aquí. Alerta de Spoiler sí aún no has visto este capítulo. Phinabella Phineas y Isabella.


_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Phinabella: Ahora Sé que te amo.**_

_**caricatura: **_

_**Phineas y Ferb.**_

_**Shipping:**_

_**Phinabella.**_

_**Esté capítulo fue estrenado en mí país un Sábado por la mañana veremos cómo se da cuenta de, lo que siente por su, mejor amiga Isabella, Basado 10 años en futuro del capítulo Actúa según tu edad ¿pero será demasiado para que, los comiencen su relación? Averigualo aquí.**_

_Era día común y corriente en Danville, pero los chicos, estaban alistando los últimos mos detalles para entrar a la universidad pero había uno que aún no se Había decidido A cuál universidad debía entrar el chico estaba acostado en su cama junto a su hermanastro están hablando al respecto ya que universidades ingresar y a él él y le dijo que iría una universidad británica a estudiar Si hermano le pregunta que si ya decidió a dónde a estudiar le contesta que aún no ha decidido A dónde entrar a estudiar lo que ella dice eso puede ayudar qué escuela Va elegir para estudiar entonces su hermano le dijo Métete a la máquina para así activarla y el viento levanta todas las cartas en el cubículo y cuando se sentía listo éste para agarrar una y así el lo hizo pero la carta de aceptación provenía de Noruega, Pero no le gusto mucho la idea. _

— sabes qué Fer aún no sé listo para para esos, fríos no estoy acostumbrado a estar en lugares con mucho frío por favor activa la máquina para escoger otra carta entonces su hermanastro volvió a activar la máquina para que pueda, volver a agarrar otra carta de aceptación luego la agarró y lo leyó uhnm escuela, de comediante, ¿Sí la comedia es lo mío? pero en ese momento, Entró Baljeet, y pregunto a dónde estudiaría Ferb, pero Phineas contestó por Ferb.

—¿A dónde irá estudiar Ferb? Preguntó Baljeet.

—Ferb irá a estudiar a inglaterra, le gusto esa universidad cuando vio el Folleto con la información que le habían mandado entonces hizo la prueba de Admisión y lo aceptaron en la Universidad, le dijo Phineas a Baljeet.

—Jeje suena a magia, sé rió su amigo. —No hay magia ahí pero sí en otros lugares, comentó Ferb.

— yo no tendré problemas para ingresar a la universidad como sabes no hace mucho me aceptaron mí graduación lo que quiere decir es que ahora puedo ser un profesor de la universidad por graduarme antes de tiempo, comentó el chico a los demás y en ese momento entra Buford Bantons, le dice qué va a estudiar el.

— yo estudiaré Cine y me concentrare en el drama, por ejemplo un niño que está desamparado en un mundo post apocalíptico Así, que estaría enfocado para representar ese papel por me gusta mucho el drama comentó, el matón a los demás mientras comía un Sándwich y Baljeet le propone algo.

— puedo hacer que entres en mi facultad Buford Yo podría ser tu maestro o tu jefe andas Qué dices Piénsalo y luego me cuentas, le comentó el moreno al bravucón tratándolo de converserlo para que el, entre a la Universidad que está dando clases.

—No te ilusiones viejo.—Comentó el bravucón a Baljeet.

_Más adelanté._

_mientras que todos están reunidos en la cocina vemos que Buford se encuentra preparando otro sándwich y que también Phineas, Ferb y Baljeet se encuentran juntos están hablando de actividades que harán en el, futuro en eso beaufort habla porque los padres sólo compran comida orgánica después vemos que dice algo así que lo deja sorprendido por lo que dijo entonces ocurrió lo inesperado decidió ir afuera a buscar aire para poder concentrarse mejor y pensar bien las cosas y poder así enfrentarse a su destino y enemigo el tiempo y la soledad, al no haberse dado cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba enamorado de el que ciego ha sido todos estos años al no ver alrededor y solamente concentrarse sus intentos._

—No puede ser, cómo pude ser tan ciego, ¿y no me di cuenta? — Se preguntó así mismo.

_Ya no vivas del pasado, el destino suele dar segundas oportunidades y a ti el destino que está premiando una vez más No desaproveches esta oportunidad que te está dando el destino para poder sin ser feliz babies que la dile que lo que tengas que decir pero hazla feliz no desaproveches esta segunda oportunidad que el destino está dando una vez más la próxima vez puede ser demasiado tarde, escucho el pelirrojo un susurró en el Aire que no animaron a hacer lo que debía de hacer._

—Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer para tratar de arreglar este embrollo.— Comentó Phineas para sí mismo, cuando estaba buscando a su, chica un extraño recuerdo no muy claro se le vino a la mente.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Vemos que Phineas recibió un beso pero no se acuerda, de quién era tienes una idea de qué puede ser la persona lo único que recuerdo, es la humedad que tenía sus labios cuando, se unió a los de él la sensación fue especial, pero no sabe con exactitud Sí fue Isabela otra chica cuando, de repente escuchó una voz, que le hizo familiar entonces, técnicamente pensaría qué Isabella fue que lo hizo, pero cuándo se borraron los recuerdos, solamente sintió los labios muy humedos, y la voz de esa chica que le dio cuando estuvieron en la segunda dimensión.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

—_¿Señor Monograma está seguro que eso borrará los recuerdos?— Pregunto Isabella al jefe de la OSBA._

—_Sí funciona, borra todos los recuerdos más recientes.— Respondió el jefe de la organización._

_**Entonces Isabella va corriendo a dónde sé encuentra Phineas y lo besa, para después decirle algo a Carl.**_

—_Oye Isabella Espera.—grito phineas, a Isabella._

—_¡Ya dispara Carl! el Flash, para borrar los recuerdos.—Dijo Isabella, cuando de repente se ilumina todo y provoca que todos recuerden, los momentos más recientes._

_**Pero de alguna manera, Phineas sabía que, Fue Isabella quién lo besó después recordar ese dialogo. Por más que intenten de borrale, la memoria siempre queda algún recuerdo en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, luchando por salir a la luz y así poder regenerando los recuerdos que fueron, borrados por algo o alguien pero para Phineas no había duda que ella lo beso, a pesar que no recuerda muy bien.**_

_**Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la madre de Isabella.**_

_**Vemos a las exploradoras sentada en el comedor mientras Isabella está en la comida ella la nota un poco triste por lo que deciden reunión la una vez por todas a Isabella y Phineas para que sean felices porque la verdad ellos son felices juntos y no separados pensaron las exploradoras a la vez.**_

—Decidido vamos vamos a venir a Isabella Phineas para que así puedan confesarse su amor antes de que se se vaya Isabella y Phineas probablemente la fiesta para siempre por eso Esto no es pasar de hoy y espero que todo salga bien por el bien de los dos comenzó Gretchen, a las otras chicas.— Las demás solamente asintieron, sintiendo pena por ambos.

_**Mientras que Phineas venía Caminando por la, acera se encuentra a una anciana mayor y ésta le comenta algo a él se lo deja un poco, no que lo deja helado por lo que decidí seguir buscando a Isabella para hablar con ella y despedirse de ella.**_

—¿Eres el mejor amigo de mi nieta Isabella Verdad? preguntó ella.—Sí lo soy, me llamó Phineas Flynn.—Es un placer, saludarte, mi nieta se va a la universidad, comentó la señora mayor, dejando a un Phineas helado.

—Gracias señora, dijo Phineas.—Animó hijo no todo está perdido, lo alentó la abuela de Isabella, dijo a lo lejos.

_Phineas solo sonrió y siguió caminando._

_**Por otro lado.**_

_**Chicos están de acuerdo que debemos de juntar, Phineas e Isabella antes de que ella se vaya a su universidad y posiblemente pierdan, ese amor del bueno que tienen los dos yo no quiero ver Phineas y Isabella separados, y bueno hay que hacerlo a tiempo y sé que se dará cuenta del sentimiento que tenía Isabella, hacía él yo sé que Phineas también la ama, pero es muy despistado para darse cuenta por sí solo.**_

—Tienen mucha razón hay, que ayudarlos, comentaron todos.—

_Bueno hija que está tu último pago Espero, que que te vaya bien en tu universidad lamentó que lo tuyo con fines no haya sido una realidad, Pero recuerda que siempre hay chicos a disposición en caso de que llegara a olvidar en el futuro, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti nena, comentó su madre._

—No creó que lo olvide, muy rápido mamá, comentó su hija a su madre y luego se fue.

_**Phineas entró en la cafetería de la mamá de Isabela y cuando le habla avión ella se entristece un poco le dejó algo que el ojo un poco más es confortable pero le dio coraje en infinitivo para ir a buscarla y arreglar este problema y una vez por todas el día tener un futuro con ella iba a buscar el primer paso.**_

—Me hubiera gustado que tú y mi hija hubieran sido pareja, comentó la madre de Isabella a Phineas.—Ni yo mismo me daba cuenta, comento el chico, después se fue de ahí.

_se seguía caminando hacia su destino la casa ya pensando en un momento juntos que haya pensado ve alguien sentado ahí y ese alguien resultó ser Isabella Y desde ahí Phineas le pregunta algo._

—¿Está ocupado? preguntó Phineas.

—No de hecho te esperaba para despedirme de ti, comentó la azabache.

—Que curioso lo que dijo Baljeet, que tú estabas enamorada de mí, dijo Phineas.

—Sí lo estaba enamorada de ti en la primaria.

—Yo te empecé a enamorar de ti en la secundaria.

—Ah sentimientos descincronizados.

—Lo siento, dijo Phineas

—¿No fui tan obvia? Preguntó Isabella.

— ¿Así que te vas Ya para universidad Isabella?

— tengo que irme antes dos semanas antes para, coordinar todo directiva soy parte de en las presidencias cosas y entonces tengo que irme, antes para ir corriendo todo que no haya problemas y tener todo en orden, comentó Isabella.

—¿A dónde vas? pregunto Phineas.

—Limitrofe Estatal,dijo Isabella.—¿A donde iras tú? le pregunta Isabella.

— sabes que ya decidí a dónde voy a ir yo hijo Fineas entregándole una carta pero cuando se la entregó y ella la leyó vio que se había equivocado Entonces le entregó la otra y ella luego ella dijo.

—OhOh, dijo ella triste.—A disculpa carta equivocada, y le da la otra.

—Bueno nos veremos por haya pronto, entonces dijo Isabella.

—Dos, semanas, comentó Phineas.

—Ah ya he esperado mucho, comentó Isabella

_Los chicos estaban aplaudiendo y felicitándolos._

— llevamos hora de tratar de reunir los chicos, comentó Baljeet.

—¿Que pasó? preguntó Buford, comiendo un Sándwich vestido de cupido.

—Fue cómo el amor los golpeará, comentó Baljeet.

—Ven les dije, comentó Buford a los demás.

_Los chicos continúan felicitando a la pareja y luego de esto Isabella se va feliz al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos por Phineas._

—Adios Phin, nos vemos pronto ¡cuidate mucho!

—Igualmente para ti, Isa, comentó Phineas.

_**Isabella se montó al carro y emprendió de nuevo su viaje, y en ese momento viene Vanessa por su novio para tener una cita.**_

—Hola Nessa, Saludó Phineas.

—Hola Phineas, comento Vanessa.

—Hola bebé, Vanessa besa a Ferb y él le, devuelve el beso, a su novia, estás listo para que me lleves a comer comida Ucraniana, él se se monta y luego Ferb le dice a Phineas.

—Oye te llevamos por ahí, Comentó Ferb.

_Phineas no dijo nada pero se montó y partieron, en un par de minutos lleagron a dónde esta el semáforo en rojo, y Isabella esta esperando que la luz del semáforo se pusiera en verde para continuar, Y Phineas se bajó del carro de Vanessa._

_Sé recomienda escuchar la Canción Kiss The Girl._

—¿Phineas que estas haciendo? Preguntó, Isabella

—Esto, dijo Phineas a Isabella mientras besaba a una Isabella sorprendida por la acción de Phineas.

—Jamás supe que a ella le gustara, comento Vanessa.

—¿En serio? le pregunta Ferb a su novia.

—No sólo estoy bromeando, todos lo sabíamos, comentó Vanessa, para después acelerar el automovil e irse de ahí.

—Ah, Ah Valió la espera, comentó Isabella

—Sí así fue, comento Phineas.

_Isabella, dijo Phineas._

—Sí Phin, dijo Isabella.

—Sé que tu, me besaste cuando estuvimos en la segunda, comentó Phineas.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? pregunta, Isabella a Phineas.

—Eh tenido recuerdos no tan claros, de lo ocurrido pero puedo identificar tu voz, comentó Phineas.

_Isabella debía de ser muy honesta, con él a partir de ahora, y decirle la verdad a su amado Phineas._

—Sí he de admitirlo yo te bese, en la otra dimensión, comentó Isa roja de la vergüenza a su novio.

—Gracias por todo y por todo Isa, comento Phineas a su amada Isabella.

—Gracias, a ti por comprender, Phin, dijo su amada.

_Después de está pequeña declaración de, su amada ella se fue a su universidad más tranquila consigomisma y con él al revelarle su secreto, ahora está a la espera que él llegue para iniciar su relación._

_**De está yo forma me llegue a enterar el amor, que sentía por Isabella Gracias a que los amigos hicieron todo lo posible por juntarnos, y lo consiguieron y ahora oficialmente somos una pareja pero casi pierdo, al amor de mi vida por ser ciego por no fijarme en ella cuando ella estaba haciendo, muy obvia conmigo y nunca note la obviadez de mi amada Isabella, que casi, la pierdo para siempre, Por que sé que ahora te amo con todo mi corazón Isabella, y prometo siempre estar a tu lado y prestarte Atención.**_

_**Fin del capítulo único **_

_**Phinabella0987~.**_

_**Presentó: Ahora Sé que te amó.**_

_**Atte.: PhinaBella0987 **_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Poven mire y Jeff Marsh y Disney XD, este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura. **_

_**Fin del capítulo único.**_

_**PhinaBella0987~. **_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias. **_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~ **_

_**Credito de la imagen a Disney XD, y sus creadores.**_


End file.
